Eon
( ) |affiliation = (formerly) |gender = Male |casts = Logan Lerman |motif = Barcode Ten Decade |type = Hero/Anti-Hero |label = Kamen Rider Decade |label2 = Kamen Rider Decade |complex2 = }} Adam Winters is Kamen Rider Decade. Personality Adam is very ambitious, ruthless, charming, cheerful, kind, caring, brave, charismatic, selfless, hyperactive, enthusiastic, sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and has earned the respect of most people, making jokes about needy every situation, even in the face of certain death, to the annoyance of both friends and enemies. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes, and become serious and demanding when the situation called for it. He regularly used his name as a threat, which only rarely worked, despite his apparent expectations. Adam is told by many people that is brave such as friends, family, strangers and even his enemies. He also states that he has "brooding" look, that always branded him a rebel. It is mentioned that even though he is smart, he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they are trying to see indirectly. His selflessness and sense of duty causes him to try and shoulder the burden alone rather than involve others, whether he can carry that burden or not. This altruism intensifies the guilt he feels for his role in deaths that follow him. While generally calm and composed, he is prone to making poor judgement during emotional turmoil. He occasionally relapsed though. He tended to keep a massive smile on his face and simply enjoyed his journeys through multiverse. Adam is willing go to extreme lengths to save those close to him, caring a great deed for his family and friends. He is also shown a merciful and compassionate nature, consistently extending an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. However, when his patience reached its limit or his enemies were duplicitous, they received no mercy or second chances. He would also try to avoid harming those who were not in control of their actions, as well as defend them from their captors or those who would cause them further harm. However, when defeating the enemy would cost him his own life, he was much more hesitant, unless it meant saving a friend. He is a strong willed individual, whatever obstacles that comes his way, if it's relationships, being misunderstood, or someone dying in his watch, he always gets back up. His indomitable will and don't give up attitude usually pushed him to do amazing feats. Despite being considered a good person, he didn't think of himself as one, seeming more susceptible to changes in personality; he grew more vicious, unforgiving, and developed a short temper when he didn't have company to restrain his dark side. He also has a capacity for righteous anger, particularly when his friends are threatened or at risk, and when driven by his anger, he will not hesitate to strike down those who opposed him. He felt profound regret for the deaths he'd seen. His keen sense of loss led him to empathise with those who had also suffered, and feel driven to prevent death and destruction wherever possible, having a hard time accepting failure. Many people noted the reason he required a friend is to keep him from succumbing to his darker side. Powers and Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Adam possesses a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. He is able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. He has an advanced knowledge of physics, and developed several of Decade's accessories on his own. :*'Enhanced Memory:' Given his extraordinary level of knowledge and understanding of science, he most likely possesses an eidetic or photographic memory, which allows him to process and utilize his vast intelligence effectively. :*'Genius Physicist:' Adam has an advanced knowledge of physics, having finished a difficult physics test with perfect results. :*'Genius Engineer:' Adam has built the majority of Decade's accessories on his own. :*'Tactician/Detective:' Adam is also a capable tactician, observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. *'Master Gamer:' Adam is a masterful gamer. He has extensive knowledge of games in many genres and can adapt easily when playing a new game. These skills are greatly enhanced when he enters a state of emotional rage or frustration. *'Indomitable Will' A driven and determined person, Adam is nearly fearless and almost never gives up under most situations. *'Multilingualism:' Adam can speak American English and is fluent in Japanese. *'Telekinesis:' Adam can control objects with his mind. *'Telepathy:' When Adam comes into physical contact with someone, he is sometimes able to read the thoughts and memories of that person. He is also able to remotely communicate with others. *' Transformation:' Adam can transformation into any monsters that the Kamen Riders have ever faced. :*'Superhuman Strength:' Adam has displayed enhanced strength: he was able to fight off numerous monsters on his own, and break metal chains with his bare hands. :*'Healing Factor:' Adam has increased health regeneration, allowing him to take lethal damage and still able to recover shortly afterwards. :*'Energy Blasts:' Adam can shoot powerful red energy blasts from his hand. :*'Invisibility/Intangibility:' Adam can turn himself invisible and intangible from a human's eyes. Only those whom wielded Eyecons were granted the ability to see him. Also, through the use of Kumo Lantern and Shiranui formula can negate this ability as well. :*'Heavy Acceleration:' Adam can somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. :*'Data Mimicry:' Adam can travel through the cyberspace by transforming into computer data. :*'Teleportation:' Adam can teleport himself for simple travel or evade incoming assaults. :*'Cell Medal Transmutation:' Adam can turn his body into a mass of Cell Medals, them reforming it back to his original state. :*'Helheim Plant Manipulation:' Adam has the ability to generate and manipulate floras of the Helheim. :*'Fruit Transmutation:' Adam has the ability to transmute a normal fruit into a metallic version of oneself, then into a . He can also turn a broken Lockseed back into its fruit form, before restoring its intact state. :*'Crack Creating:' Adam can open a Crack anywhere he wants and can even close them. He can also open countless cracks to summon from the Helheim Forest. *'Resurrection:' If people still remember him, he can be resurrected from the dead. *'Mental Resistance:' Adam is resistance to telepaths who can read and control his mind. *'Interdimensional Travel:' An otherworldly human himself, Adam can travel within worlds via . *'Time Travel:' Adam can travel himself or with others to the past or the future. *' Abilities:' Due to having no real home of his own, whenever Adam travels to another world, he takes on a role within it, granting him different abilities as well as all necessary needs to take on that role (IE clothes, documents etc.). Among these abilities are: :*'Culinary Knowledge:' Adam is given the talent of a great chef. :*'Dream Walking:' Adam can enter anyone's dreams to communicate with them. :*'Mediumship:' Adam can see and communicate with souls and Gamma. :*'Underworld Travel:' Adam can enter the Underworld without the need of an engage wizard ring. :*' Travel:' Adam can enter and survive within the Mirror World without the need of an Advent Deck. Normal humans would usually be dead once they tried to return to the real world. :*' Interpretation:' Adam showed the talent of understanding and speaking the Femushinmu language. :*'Medical Knowledge:' Adam is given the talent of a great medical doctor. :*'Pause Bypass:' Adam can bypass the pause ability used by Cronus, similar to Hyper Muteki. Equipment Devices *Decadriver - Transformation device. *Rider Cards - Gives Decade the powers of all Kamen Riders, depending on which card used. *Decade Phone - Decade's personal smartphone that can transform into the Machine Decader or other Rider Machines. *Decadroids - Decade's mini-support robots. *K-Touch - Decade's device that allows him to transform into Complete Form. *Game Scope - A stethoscope-like device. Weapons *Ride Booker - Decade's primary weapon and essential for holding Rider Cards. *Decade Bazooka - Decade's firearm weapon. *Rider Weapons - Weapons of all Kamen Riders accessed through Kamen Ride, Form Ride, and Attack Ride cards. :*Metal Shaft - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Double HeatMetal. :*Trigger Magnum - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Double LunaTrigger. :*Medajalibur - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: OOO. :*Billy the Rod - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Fourze Elek. :*Hee-Hackgun - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Fourze Fire. :*WizarSwordGun - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Wizard. :*Daidaimaru - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Gaim. :*Handle-Ken - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Drive. :*Door-Ju - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Drive. :*Gan Gun Saber - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Ghost. :*Gashacon Breaker - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Ex-Aid. :*Drill Crusher - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Build. :*Dragon Rod - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kuuga Dragon. :*Pegasus Bowgun - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kuuga Pegasus. :*Titan Sword - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kuuga Titan. :*Storm Halberd - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Agito Storm. :*Flame Saber - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Agito Flame. :*Dragreder - Decade's summoned Contract Monster as Kamen Ride: Ryuki, accessed through Attack Ride: Advent. ::*Drag Claw - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Ryuki, accessed through Attack Ride: Strike Vent. ::*Drag Shield - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Ryuki, accessed through Attack Ride: Guard Vent. :*Ongekibou Rekka - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Hibiki, accessed through Attack Ride: Ongekibou Rekka. :*Kabuto Kunai Gun - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Kabuto. :*Garulu Saber - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kiva Garulu. :*Bashaa Magnum - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kiva Basshaa. :*Dogga Hammer - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kiva Dogga. :*G Sword - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: G. :*Skull Magnum - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Skull. :*Revolcane - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Black RX. *Final Form Rides - Unique weapons transformed from all Kamen Riders through the Final Form Ride cards. :*CycloneCyclone and JokerJoker - Transformed from Double via Final Form Ride: Kamen Rider W. :*OOO Armor - Transformed from OOO via Final Form Ride: OOO Armor or Final Form Ride: All Rider. :*Strong Zecter - Transformed from Stronger via Final Form Ride: Strong Zecter or Final Form Ride: All Rider. :*Kuuga Gouram - Transformed from Kuuga via Final Form Ride: Kuuga Gouram or Final Form Ride: All Rider. ::*Ultimate Kuuga Gouram - Transformed from Kuuga Ultimate Form via Final Form Ride: All Rider. :*Agito Tornador - Transformed from Agito via Final Form Ride: Agito Tornador or Final Form Ride: All Rider. :*Ryuki Dragreder - Transformed from Ryuki via Final Form Ride: Ryuki Dragreder or Final Form Ride: All Rider. :*Faiz Blaster - Transformed from Faiz via Final Form Ride: Faiz Blaster or Final Form Ride: All Rider. :*Blade Blade - Transformed from Blade via Final Form Ride: Blade Blade or Final Form Ride: All Rider. :*Hibiki Ongekiko - Transformed from Hibiki via Final Form Ride: Hibiki Ongekiko or Final Form Ride: All Rider. :*Zecter Kabuto - Transformed from Kabuto via Final Form Ride: Zecter Kabuto or Final Form Ride: All Rider. :*Momotaros - Transformed from Den-O via Final Form Ride: Momotaros or Final Form Ride: All Rider. :*Kiva Arrow - Transformed from Kiva via Final Form Ride: Kiva Arrow or Final Form Ride: All Rider. Vehicles *Machine Decader - Decade's Rider Machine. :*SB-555V Auto Vajin - Alternative machine form accessed through Decade Phone. :*Rose Attacker - Alternative machine form accessed through Decade Phone. :*Dandeliner - Alternative machine form accessed through Decade Phone. :*Tridoron (Decade ver.) - Alternative machine form accessed through Decade Phone. Category:Superjokertv Category:Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes